The Lost Memory
by Gizel Blup Blupp
Summary: Sungmin SuJu kehilangan ingatannya karena suatu sebab dan ditemukan oleh seorang yeoja dari SMA Cheonha. Yeoja itu ingin berusaha mengembalikan ingatannya. Tunggu, bagaimana dengan member SuJu yang lainnya? Bagaimana akhirnya dengan Sungmin sendiri?


**The Lost Memory**

by: Gizel Blup Blupp**  
**

**Chapter 1**

Namaku Chaerim. Kang Chaerim. Aku seorang gadis yang bersekolah di SMA Cheonha. Aku tinggal sendiri di rumah karena orangtuaku sudah meninggal dan aku juga kerja sambilan untuk menghidupi biaya hidupku, walaupun aku sudah diberikan warisan oleh orangtuaku sebelum ayahku meninggal karena sakit jantung. Ibuku? Beliau sudah meninggal sejak melahirkanku. Tapi aku akan berusaha mencari uang sendiri. Orangtuaku di surga pasti bangga kan? Aku jugarajin belajar agar mendapat beasiswa untuk meringankan pembiayaan. Aku tak boleh membuat orangtuaku kecewa.

Suatu hari saat pulang sekolah, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang tampangnya sangat familiar sedang duduk di tepi jalan gang rumahku. Dia hanya diam menatap kosong pada arah jalan. Dan setelah kulihat... Oh! Tak mungkin! Dia.. Dia Lee Sungmin! Apa aku tak salah lihat? Benarkah? Wah, rasanya aku mau pingsan seketika. Benarkah itu Lee Sungmin dari Super Junior? Kalau ya, beruntung sekali aku. Tentu saja, mereka sangat terkenal di seluruh Asia, bahkan sudah mulai memasuki barat. Siapapun akan senang bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka tanpa disengaja. Oke... Kecuali bagi stalker, tentunya.

Tapi dia diam saja, seperti orang meratapi nasib... Apa ada masalah dengannya? Walaupun ragu karena status kami memang sangat berbeda, aku tetap tak bisa membiarkannya begini terus. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya.

"O-Oppa... Lee Sungmin oppa? Kenapa oppa diam saja disini?" tanyaku.

"Ne?" dia menatapku heran.

"Ah, mian... tiba-tiba bertanya. Tapi aku penasaran, kenapa oppa ada disini? Tidak ada jadwal kah?"

"Aku... jadwal? Kenapa?" dia semakin bingung.

Hey, kenapa dengannya? Tingkahnya begitu aneh... Benarkah dia Lee Sungmin?

"Apa kau... Sungmin oppa? Super Junior' Sungmin?"

"Sungmin... Siapa?"

Baiklah, kurasa dia bukan Lee Sungmin dari Super Junior. Meskipun wajahnya sungguh mirip... seperti yang aslinya kulihat di TV, internet, dan konser-konser mereka yang pernah kudatangi, bahkan pada waktu bertemu secara langsung di fan-meeting.

"Kurasa kau bukan orang yang kumaksud. Tapi... kenapa oppa ada disini? Dimana rumah oppa?"

"Rumah? Aku... Tak ada..."

"Mwo? Tak ada rumah? Benarkah? Ng... mungkin oppa tersesat...?" tanyaku lagi untuk memastikan.

"Mmm..."

Kurasa ia memang tersesat, bukannya tidak punya rumah. Habis, pakaiannya bagus kok. Malah bisa dibilang bermerek. Aksesorinya saja sepertinya susah dicari, misalnya anting-antingnya yang berbentuk salib itu pernah kucari dan aku tak menemukannya. Jujur saja, aku suka mencari aksesori yang berbentuk salib. Bukan karena aku ini rohani, tapi karena para idola di Korea sangat banyak yang memakai aksesori seperti itu. Hehe... Dan miliknya ini, juga sama persis seperti yang pernah dipakai oleh Sungmin dari Super Junior. Haha, benar-benar suatu kebetulan yang hebat!

"Untuk sementara kau bisa tinggal dulu di rumahku. Di rumahku tidak ada siapa-siapa kok. Daripada oppa diam terus disini kan?"

"Bolehkah? Kamsahamnida... dan... mian, karena merepotkanmu" ucapnya ragu.

"Gwaenchana, aku juga kadang merasa kesepian. Lumayan untuk teman mengobrol"

Akhirnya, ia pun kuantar ke rumahku. Dia tidak membawa apa-apa, jadi kurasa aku harus berbelanja untuk kebutuhannya seperti pakaian dan lain-lain. Tak apa, uangku masih cukup kok. Aku mengantarnya ke kamar tamu. Tentu saja setelah kubersihkan. Aku memasakkannya makan malam dan kamipun makan malam bersama. Ternyata, orangnya sangat ramah dan aku juga suka tingkahnya. Terlebih lagi, ia juga termasuk orang yang cinta kebersihan. Semuanya rapi sekali. Jadi, aku pun tidak menjadi repot.

"Oppa..." panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Namaku Kang Chaerim. Siapa nama oppa? Daritadi aku belum mengetahui nama oppa.."

"A-a... itu... Aku tidak tahu."

"Hah?"

"Ya. Siapa namaku... Kenapa aku bisa disini... Sebelumnya aku dimana... Semuanya aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Pikiranku kosong. Tanpa tujuan, tanpa sebab apapun... Akhirnya aku memilih diam saja."

"Oppa...Apa itu adalah... hilang ingatan? Berarti gawat! Tapi... aku akan membantumu. Membantumu mengingat kembali masa lalu yang pernah dilalui oppa. Kasihan kan orang-orang yang pernah oppa sayangi..."

"Maaf merepotkanmu lagi. Aku juga akan berusaha mengingatnya. Terima kasih.."

"Kalau begitu, aku tetap memanggilmu oppa saja ya, seperti biasa."

"Baiklah."

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun lebih siang karena itu adalah hari libur. Libur panjang kenaikan kelas. Dan aku senang sekali karena saat melihatnya di internet, aku mendapat peringkat pertama lagi! Asyik! Berarti aku mendapat beasiswa 2 bulan lagi, dan itu berarti uang hasil kerja sambilanku selama 2 bulan juga bisa kugunakan sesuka hati! Yeah!

"Kelihatannya senang sekali, ada apa?"

"Ah oppa..." sapaku sambil tersenyum saat melihat oppa di dapur. "Aku mendapat peringkat 1!"

"Benarkah? Selamat! Kau pasti sangat rajin belajar."

"Tentu saja! Oh ya, itu... oppa sedang memasak apa? Harum sekali! Nanti aku mau mencicipinya ya!"

"Boleh saja. Ini namanya nasi goreng Beijing."

"Beijing? Waa..."

"Aku merasa... dulu ada yang pernah mengajariku cara membuatnya..."

"Iyakah? Baguslah kalau begitu! Santai saja, nanti perlahan juga oppa ingat masa lalu kan? Haha, apa kubilang!"

"Ah, kau ini. Benar sedikit saja sudah sok. Nanti oppa makan sendiri ah nasi gorengnya..."

"Aaaa... iya deh, mianhae... oppa baik deh!" bujukku.

"Kalau sudah begini pasti ada maunya... iya, iya..."

"Yes! Oh ya, oppa, nanti kita ke taman bermain yuk! Siapa tahu banyak ingatan oppa yang tertinggal disana. Aku kan dapat beasiswa 2 bulan, jadi uang sakuku selama 2 bulan ini bisa kugunakan selain untuk membayar sekolah! Kita jalan-jalan yuk!"

"Terserah kau saja, deh."

Setelah oppa membeli pakaian-pakaiannya, kamipun langsung ke taman bermain. Walaupun libur, masih belum ramai karena baru hari pertama. Biasa kan taman bermain baru rama seminggu setelah hari libur panjangnya, atau hari-hari terakhir untuk membuat kenangan. Jadi kurasa aku memang memilih hari yang cocok.

"Oppa, kenapa memakai baju pink?"

"Entahlah, warna ini menarik. Aku suka."

Dan kamipun bermain-main ria di taman itu sampai malam. Oppa membelikanku boneka kelinci pink, dan juga kami memakai bando yang sama berbentuk kuping kelinci pink. Sepertinya oppa sangat suka dengan warna itu. Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti perempuan kok. Justru manis.

Karena sudah kelelahan, kamipun duduk di kursi panjang. Sambil duduk, aku memperhatikan oppa. Ia menunduk dan menutup matanya, lalu menghela napas panjang. Dan saat ia mendongak melihat ke langit, aku merasakan hatinya sedang kesepian... Ia rindu akan masa lalunya. Dan aku berharap juga agar aku secepatnya bisa mengembalikan ingatannya. Keluarga dan teman-temannya pasti sedang menangis kehilangan... Kasihan sekali oppa... Ia tak terbiasa dengan lingkungannya yang sepi. Sedangkan aku, kalau hari libur biasanya kuhabiskan waktuku dengan sendirian. Sementara teman-teman yang lain menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarga mereka. Maka itulah, libur kali ini... aku benar-benar bersyukur. Aku tidak sendirian. Dan maka itulah, aku harus membalas budinya. Caranya? Tentu saja mengembalikan ingatannya.

Aku membuka mataku. Dan aku telah berada di rumah. Lho? Kenapa ini? Aku segera keluar dari kamar dan mencari oppa. Kulihat oppa sedang duduk di teras. Tadinya aku hendak memanggilnya, tapi tidak jadi. Ia sedang bermain gitar. Ternyata ia sangat jago bermain gitar. Suaranya pun merdu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggu sambil mendengarkan sampai lagunya selesai.

Waahh... Benar-benar indah sekali. Hatiku pun sampai tersentuh oleh petikan gitarnya. Terlebih lagi oleh suaranya yang merdu. Amat sangat merdu... Dia sangat berbakat, baik hati, dan juga tampan. Alangkah hebat Tuhan bisa menciptakan orang seperti dia.

"Hey!"

"AAA!"

"Haha, begitu saja kaget.."

"Oppa! Kenapa tiba-tiba oppa ada disini? Bukannya tadi sedang main gitar?"

"Itu sudah selesai daritadi! Ah, kau ini terlalu banyak melamun, ya. Bagaimana tadi? Bagus kan?"

"Iya! Bagus sekali! Oppa pandai main gitar, pandai menyanyi pula! Hebat! Oh ya, tadi... kenapa tiba-tiba aku berada di kamar? Apa mungkin... ke taman bermain itu hanya mimpi?"

"Tidak, bukan itu... kau tadi ketiduran di pundakku saat kita sedang duduk beristirahat. Kupikir kau pasti sangat capek, jadi kugendong saja ke rumah. Lagipula hari sudah malam. Untung kita sudah makan malam disana..."

"Digendong? Duh, aku malu sekali..."

"Lebih baik digendong daripada kutinggal, bukan?"

"Uuh... Dasar oppa ini..."

To Be Continued


End file.
